evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Meteor Goliath
The Meteor Goliath is a free adaptation on the first playable Monster in Evolve. A different take on the Goliath, blessed with increased armor, area of effect range, and mobility, as well as a host of fire-catching abilities, but cursed with long cooldowns, the Meteor Goliath is a similar-but-different take on the brawling tank class of Evolve. It is extremely powerful and agile, its mobility much more skilled than Goliath. Abilities All of the Meteor Goliath's abilities (apart from basic attacks) apply a 5 second damage over time effect, dealing 40 damage a second (4 ticks of 10 damage each). Fire Breath The Goliath spits a jet of flame that damages and ignites targets, dealing additional damage over time. The Meteor Goliaths fire lasts longer and expands in width per point, but deals less damage instantaneously. * Total Damage: 342/351/378 * 9 hits each over 1.05 seconds * Range: 22/27/35 * Angle: 12/15/19 * Cooldown: 8 seconds Leap Smash The Goliath leaps through the air towards his target location and slams into the ground, greatly damaging those it hits while simultaneously knocking them back. Leap Smash can be used both offensively as well as defensively as a way to initiate combat or a way to escape opponents. Meteor Goliaths Leap Smash has a longer range and lower gravity than Goliaths, making it a powerful gap closer or assassination tool. Unlike the regular Goliath, Meteor Goliath's leap smash applies a standard flame DoT. * Damage: 374/374/412 * Radius: 4.6/5.8/7.6 * Maximum Distance: 16/16/17 * Speed: 24/26/28 * Knockback: 18 * Cooldown (in combat): 9/8/7 seconds * Cooldown (out of combat): 22/20/18 seconds Charge The Goliath charges forward in a straight line, a powerful attack that allows the Goliath to rush forward and close the gap between itself and its target, damaging and knocking aside all in its path. It doubles as a traversal tool. Meteor Goliath's charge travels for longer and applies a standard flame DoT. * Damage: 339/339/373 * Speed 16/17/18 meters per second * Radius 2.7/3.4/4.4m * we tjoml a poopy heada poopy head * Versus incapacitated hunters: 112 damage * Pounce: 70/90/110 per tick Unlike the rest of its abilities, basic attacks do not light enemies on fire. Traversal (Leap) This leap is longer and lighter than the Goliath, but has a slightly higher cooldown. * Max Traversals: 3 * Full Recharge: 17.5 seconds * Leap Gravity: 23 * Leap Distance: 20 Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * Fighting with the Meteor Goliath is less about focusing down individual targets and more about spreading the love. If you can keep constant pressure on multiple targets, the medic/support will not be able to keep up and the whole team will buckle. * The Meteor Goliath jumps further and traverses longer, and is tankier to boot. Use your mobility to quickly escape bad situations, and set up strong initiations to fights. Weaknesses * The Meteor Goliath has some flaws, too. If trapped in a small space, the ability to counteract or escape is dramatically reduced as the Hunters shower it with attacks. Stay in a fairly open but camouflaged space to ease your mobility. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images Evolve-Meteor-Goliath.png Screenshot_2016-07-15-06-49-55-1 (1).png Screenshot_2016-07-15-16-11-19.png Screenshot_2016-07-15-16-11-51.png Screenshot_2016-07-15-16-12-01.png Official Artworks Videos Trivia References Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:DLC Category:Adaptations